


Can you help me with the goo in my hair?

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hair Brushing, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt:Head Scratches (I super did not follow this prompt)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Can you help me with the goo in my hair?

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come.Enjoy.

“Daisy! I need help!” Daniel called from the bathroom connected to their bunk on the Zephyr. 

Daisy was already snuggled in bed. She got out of bed with a chuckle and padded to the bathroom. “What’s up?” she questioned as she leaned up against the doorframe. 

“I have washed my hair three times and I can’t get this clump of space goo out!” he pointed at the matted mass of curls on the top of the head. He had clearly been working at it for a while from the frustration in his voice.

“Sit,” she softly commanded. He took a seat on the stool in front of the mirror without hesitation. Daisy opened a drawer and pulled out a hair brush. She stood behind him and inspected the knot. “I think we’re gonna have to cut it out, Danny boy,” she said trying to suppress a grin. His breath hitched under her hands. “Oh my God! I’m just kidding, it should be no problem,” she laughed. 

After a few short minutes of work, Daniel’s curls were goo-free once again. She dragged her fingers through through his damp hair, scraping her nails lightly to his scalp. He let out a low groan, “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” She leaned down and brushed her lips over his temple before her pulled her further down into a proper kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one prompt left so I hope that you guys have enjoyed this series! Be on the look out for Christmas stuff of the first of December ;).


End file.
